olivs_darpfandomcom-20200213-history
JongJoo
1. Jongdae: Jongdae walked at a rather quick pace down to Joohyung's common room, eager to wake the other up. Being the Ravenclaw prefect had it's perks as it allowed him to walk to the Gryffindor Common Room whenever he wanted and, much to some of the Gryffindor's dismay, Jongdae was a familiar face there and that's why the portrait always greeted him whenever he came along and asked him to give her wishes to Joohyung. Whilst he usually was abrasive and abrupt with his welcoming to his boyfriend, this time Jongdae took a more tactile approach, poking Joohyung's cheek a few times. Joohyung: '''Joohyung was relatively fast asleep, very comfortable in his bed, since last night, he had the pleasure of patrolling through the Hogwarts corridors during the late night hours, and as of result, he was really tired. He had been peacefully sleeping...that is, until someone had started poking his cheek. He let out a whine, not wanting to wake up, and immediately turned on his side, hoping whoever had come to wake him up would go away soon. '''Jongdae: Seeing the other move to his side, Jongdae pouted angrily as his pokes became more like jabs and with his free hand, he started to pound the bed, whispering in Joohyun's ear, "If you don't wake up I'll ram my wand so far up your ass you won't be able to walk for weeks." Joohyung: At first, he only whined some more when the pokes turned into jabs, however, once the bed was being pounded onf and he heard the threat, he let out another whine as he turned around again, and this time, he sat up, tiredly rubbing his eyes as he looked to Jongdae, yawning, "What kind of wand, Jongdae? That's what I want to know~" Jongdae: Jongdae smirked evilly as he shrugged with a masquerade of absent-mindedness, "Oh you know, the one with all the splinters that my older brother had - that one Joohyung, do you remember it?" Joohyung: He froze, his mouth open from his recent yawn, before shaking his head and pouting. "Oh, I thought dick...you wake me up and then you threaten to put that ugly ass wand in my ass, you seriously are cruel, Jongdae." Jongdae: Jongdae grinned in victory as he poked Joonhyung's nose, "Which one's more likely to wake you up more? A dick which you can fall asleep on, or something that'll leave you walking funny for a few weeks longer?" Joohyung: "I did the midnight patrol! You know how fucking scary that is, and plus I've got to be up, patrolling a dark as fuck part of the school while you sleep?" Joohyung whined, pouting. "But I don't want splinters in my asshole, so I think I'll just stay awake, since I'm already awake anyway." Jongdae: Jongdae shrugged, "Remember that time I had to do it down the corridor where all the scary ghosts are and you said you'd be there but you weren't? Well call this payback Joonhyung!" Joohyung: "I was tired! And also, going to to dark, scary corridors and seeing scary ghosts isn't really my thing, soooo." He looked down sheepishly, knowing that Jongdae won, this time. Jongdae: Jongdae pouted as he nudged Joonhyung, "But you still promised! Regardless they're your thing or not." He sat beside him and crossed his arms, humphing as he did so, "I win and you lose!"